That damn Prince
by otakuzombie
Summary: Reader is just trying to enjoy her favorite show, but Prince Bangs won't let her. First reader insert. Please R&R. Rated T just for a few cuss words. No lemon or any of that stuff.


**Hello this is accually my first reader insert story. I never tried these, so please work with me. I really love Bel but I might have gotten him OOC. So please tell me if I screwed up. It will make me happy.**

 **Also I find it hard to write in 3rd point of View, so I have a bit of I's and hers in it. I'm sorry. Like I said, I don't really write these reader insert stories. Please forgive my armature writing style.**

 **Anyways I don't own KHR. If I did then I'd be Bel's Princess and Varia would rule the world.**

 **Enjoy.**

Belphegor x Reader

It was a quiet day with the Varia family. I was looking forward to this day for a while. It was time for me to catch up on my favorite show, (F/S). Finally without any interruptions.

 **Stab**

I looked around to see the culprit, the so called, Bel. Or what I like to call him, Prince Bangs. Great, just what I wanted. A sadistic, delusional, prince to be around. I tried to ignored the slight pain in my back and continued laying on the couch, with (F/S) on the screen. I placed the popped popcorn on the coffee table and pressed play. Trying to ignore Prince Bangs.

 **Stab**

I felt the knife again. Being annoyed with this guy I turned around and glared at the "Prince".

"What do you want, Bel? Can't you see I'm busy? Leave me alone." I called out, clearly annoyed. Bel just did his signature 'Ushishishi' and appeared next to the annoyed (H/C).

"Make me something, Princess." Bel shrugged, looking at me. Said girl just sighed impatiently. Turning away from him and ignoring him. _ **Damn this guy. I can't stand him.**_ I thought to myself.

"You have two legs, two feet, arms and hands, why don't you get off your ass and use them. I'm not your slave." The (E/C) eyed girl coldly spoke up before adding another remark. "Besides, I'm not your freaking princess. Do it yourself." This caused Bel to snicker a bit and grab my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Princess, I am a prince. Princes don't make meals. Now be a good girl and make me sushi, the prince loves sushi" He pushed the (H/C) off and took her seat, watching the show she wanted to watch. "Great, guess I won't be able to watch (F/S), again. Freaking fake Prince" I mumbled to myself as I left for the kitchen to prepare sushi for Bel.

Once she finished the sushi meal for Bel she brought the plate to him, seeing him eat the popcorn she made earlier. "That freaking guy pisses me off" I clenched my fists in anger and brought Bel the food.

"Here you go you damn Prince, enjoy your fish." I calmly said trying to hold back my anger with this guy. Bel looked at the fish and then at the girl in front of him. She rolled her eyes before dismissing herself away from this numbskull.

"Where are you going, Princess? A princess always stays with her prince when he eats." Bel smirked and patted a seat next to him. I rolled my eyes yet again and sat next to Bel. Seeing him scarf down the food, with the grossest manners possible. _**This just proves he's not a prince. Disgusting, fake Prince.**_

After he was finished I distorted my face in disgust.

"Okay. Now, can you get the hell out of here and let me watch my freaking show?" The (H/C) girl impatiently asked. Bel was getting close to her and seductively whispered, "Thank you, my beautiful Princess."

She felt a slight blush form on her cheeks making Bel laugh softly. _ **Why on earth did he do that? And why did I react like that?**_

"Princess, you know, you really are cute when you're embarrassed like that." Bel got closer to her, purposely breathing on her neck making her shiver in slight anticipation.

"Anyways, I need to, umm leave, and um, you're welcome for the fish thing. Later Prince Bangs." I begin to panic a bit, feeling a bit of weirdness in the pit of my stomach.

As I was trying to leave the TV room I was grabbed by the wrist from said Prince Bangs. I fell on the cotch with Bel above me. I was looking at his beautiful face, wait beautiful? "When did I think he was beautiful?" I thought. Bel smiled down at me, smirking and kissing my soft lips. I moaned a bit, realizing I actually wanted this. I wanted this Prince to kiss me, make me his Princess. I wanted him. When I tried to kiss him again, he got up from the couch and shook his head.

"That's was for the meal, Beautiful Princess. I hope you can make me again." With that said Bel left the Princess in a confused mess. That damn Fake Prince.


End file.
